Thank You From a Fan
by Angelwings2002
Summary: It's finally happened, the show that lasted for 9 seasons has come to a close, but there is someone that wants to express her feelings on how much the show meant to her. Though it's hard to express in words, she's going to do her best.


Thank You; From a Fan

A human girl silently walked though the halls of the Canterlot Castle, admiring the beautiful artwork as she went. She had long curly brown hair and a blue shirt with a white skirt. Not to mention a blue pearl pendant with angel wings she wore in the middle of the shirt. She smiled softly to herself and placed a hand in the walls as she walked.

"So much has changed since the beginning." She mused to herself and turned a corner, seeing that the doors to the throne room was down the hall. She took a breath and walked over to the doors and was about to knock, but stopped. She hesitated and turned away from the door.

"Should I do this, I've never talked to them before now and...and do I really need to?" She asked herself and glanced at her pendant before pressing the pearl and causing angel wings to appear from her back.

"Okay, I can do this...here is goes." She said and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Called out a familiar voice.

"Princess Twilight, may I come in?" The human girl asked and there was silence on the other end. The girl was about to leave when she head the Princess speak again.

"Come on in!" The new ruler of Equestria said eagerly and the girl slowly opened the door a crack and peaked in. There she saw Princess Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie in the throne room and they all turned to her and gasped.

"Um, is this a bad time? I can come back later!" The girl said quickly and attempted to shut the door, but was pulled in by Pinkie Pie.

"Don't be silly! Come on!" She said and dragged her over to everyone else.

"Golly, can't say we've seem someone like you here before." Applejack said and the girl laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I'm not exactly from Equestria, or the world Princess Twilight went to. I'm from a while other world, and I came here to see all of you." The girl explained.

"See us?" Fluttershy asked in disbelief.

"Um yeah? Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Angelwings2002, but please call me Angelwings, or A.W., the '2002' part is honestly just for show." The girl explained.

"So, why are you here? We've never seen you before today, and that says a lot." Spike asked and Angelwings took a breath.

"Well, I'm here because...I wanted to thank you." She said.

"Thank us?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"For what? I mean, we all did a lot of awesome stuff, but we don't remember doing anything for you specifically." Rainbow Dash said and Angelwings laughed.

"That's where you're wrong, you've all done so much for me, and so many others. More than you may ever know." Angelwings said.

"I don't follow, what did we do?" Twilight asked.

"Where I'm from, all the adventures and lessons you all had done, were watched by so many people. You've brought something amazing to their lives, mine included. You may not ever know what you did for all of those people, but it was amazing. I've had kept all of what you taught me close in mind and...well, you've all done so much, I just wanted to thank you for it." Angelwings explained and laughed a little.

"I know words can't do much, but here I am; saying thank you Pinkie Pie, thank you Applejack, thank you Rainbow Dash, thank you Rarity, thank you Fluttershy, thank you Spike, and of course, thank you Princess Twilight." Angelwings then bowed done to them and looked up to see tears in their eyes.

"Oh darling, just hearing you say that is enough." Rarity said and Pinkie Pie wrapped her hoofs around Angelwings.

"I'm so happy that we made you happy! Oh, get in here everypony!" She cried and all of them joined in the hug and Angelwings smiled.

"I'm glad I was able to do this, you all deserved this." She said and laughed. "Heck, even Discord deserves a thank you."

"Did I hear someone call me?" A voice asked and in a snap, Discord appeared in front of them.

"Yep! Get in here, you Lord or Chaos!" Angelwings called and Discord shrugged and joined in and everyone laughed.

Angelwings then wiped a few tears from her eyes and started walking towards the throne and turned back to the ones that inspired her for many years and started to sing.

(Angelwings)

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

My Little Pony!

(Twilight Sparkle and Angelwings)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Pony)

Until you all shared its magic with me

Rainbow Dash

Big adventure!

(Pinkie Pie)

Tons of fun!

(Rarity)

A beautiful heart!

(Applejack)

Faithful and strong!

(Fluttershy)

Sharing kindness!

(Twilight Sparkle and Angelwings)

It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

(All)

You have my little ponies

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

Everyone quickly laughed and joined in one last hug. Angelwings smiled fondly and looked out the window on Equestria.

"I'm afraid I have to go, but I want you all to remember that nothing would be like it is now without all you've done for Equestria, me, and so many other fans." Angelwings said sincerely and the Mane Six, Spike, and Discord smiled.

"Thank you for coming Angelwings." Twilight said.

"It was really nice to meet you!" Rarity added.

"Yeah! You don't need to be 20% cooler, so don't let any pony say otherwise!" Rainbow Dash winked, causing Angelwings to blush.

"She's right, don't every stop being yourself, you hear?" Applejack said and Angelwings nodded.

"I'm so glad you came!" Pinkie Pie said and squealed Angelwings in another bone crushing hug.

"You've done a very kind thing for us, we'll never forget it." Fluttershy said and Angelwings whipped som tears from her cheeks.

"Awwww, you guys, thank you so much!" She cried.

"No, thank you." Twilight said, placing a hoof on her right shoulder.

"I have to go, but I'm glad I could come!" Angelwings said and started flying up.

"You're always welcome here." Twilight assured her.

"Goodbye!" Everyone waved and Angelwings smiled before creating a portal and bowed once again before disappearing through the portal.

Once she made it through the portal into an office like area and took out a blank book from the shelf and placed it down on the desk as she caused her wings to disappear, by pressing the pearl on her pendant, and sat down.

"Hmmm, I want an appropriate title...oh! I know!" She said, snapping her fingers and took a pen and wrote on the cover;

Thank You; From a Fan

Author's Note:

Hello! I never really, wrote a story for My Little Pony before so I hope this turned out okay. This is basically my way of saying thank you, and goodbye to the series. I watched the show by chance and was hooked from the beginning. I've enjoyed each season with a passion and will continue to love this series! I hope you all did as well.

Please, feel free to leave a review, it would mean a lot, and I want to know how much the series meant to you as well!

I loved this show so much and though I'll miss it, I'm glad is ended the way it did, I couldn't ask for anything more!

So, Thank You to everyone who played a part in this amazing show!


End file.
